No podían ser peor
by Annie Leto
Summary: Dramas, confusiones, golpes, celos y un futuro cupido, todo esto y mucho más en "No podían ser peor"... Capítulo 2: ¿ok? Qué será que sucederá después de todo esto?
1. Capítulo 1: Un comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al creador de Saint Seiya, Kumarada-sama.**

**Advertencias:**** Contiene Yaoi.**

* * *

**Casa de Virgo**

Comenzar o al menos tratar de comenzar la mañana sin tener que gruñir por el hecho de haber dormido de nuevo en el suelo, de la forma más incómoda y con el cuello ya adolorido de veces anteriores merecía un premio al mérito.

Definitivamente, necesitaría de un buen descanso en una camita calentita con sábanas tersas y suevas almohadas. Pero no, no podía demostrar debilidad, él era Shaka de Virgo, la reencarnación de Buda y mucho palabrerío más.

- Mejor preparo té- se levantó de su incómoda posición y fue hacia la cocina, lentamente, no sólo le dolía el cuello, también esa parte en donde solía apoyarse al sentarse, lo más seguro era que ya se le habían encuadrado por completo o mejor dicho, aplanado. Eso que la gente podía llamar trasero, él, ya no lo tenía.

Encendió la hornalla y apoyó la tetera sobre ella, tendría que esperar hasta que esta alcanzase la temperatura ideal para preparar el té. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y dejó que sus cabellos rubios se desparramasen por su espalda y a la vez, parte de ellos, cubrieron la silla en donde se había sentado. Dio por inútil tratar de meditar con más profundidad, a fin de cuentas, no se concentraría de nuevo, mientras que el hambre recorriese su estómago no lo lograría. Tal vez si, comía unas galletitas para pasar el tiempo- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?

Fue hacia la alacena y hurgó en ella un paquete de galletitas con chispitas de chocolate. Por lo general no solía comer esa clase de alimentos pero hoy todo era diferente, no era uno de eso días comunes y corrientes, se había levantado con dolor de cuello, espalda y trasero además de que tenía que esperar el agua para su té. Para colmar todo, sintió el cosmos de su vecino de abajo invadir su casa y al no sentirlo en su lugar de siempre, fue a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Shaka?- Aioria entró muy cauteloso, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, al no ver nada en la sala de estar fue directamente hacia la cocina, donde encontró al de Virgo sobre una silla, en una mano llevaba un paquete de galletas y en la otra una galletita por la mitad- Hola Shaka.

- Aioria.

Aioria seguía algo distraído ante la mera idea de que Shaka tenía algún que otro capricho.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Adelante- hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento, mientras que él bajaba rápidamente para apagar la hornalla- ¿Ya has desayunado?- Aioria negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres desayunar?- asintió- ¿Te gusta el té?- volvió a asentir.

- Quería ir a Sagitario pero no sé que sucedió al final.

- Bébelo- le pasó una pequeña taza con agua muy caliente y un saquito de té en el- Espero que te guste el té de manzanilla- Aioria olfateó antes de darle un sorbo y luego asentir. Shaka se limitó a suspirar, agarró una taza idéntica a la de Aioria y se preparó una porción igual.

Entablaron una conversación citando los cambios del Santuario, comentando sobre sus actividades diarias e inclusive tocaron el tema de las parejas formadas.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te va con Mu?

- Bien- Shaka sonrió al acordarse de su ovejita, teniendo una buena charla con Aioria le había borrado el mal humor que lo sometía-, muy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal con Shura?

- Somos amigos- Aioria rió-. Eso deberías preguntárselo a Aioros, por lo que sé, Shura y él se la pasan muy bien últimamente.

- Ya veo. Perdona por la indiscreción, no suelo ser así.

Aioria se levanta de su asiento, coge su taza y se bebe todo el líquido restante, la vuelve a bajar sobre la mesa y le dirige una cálida sonrisa a Shaka.

- Gracias por todo.

- Te acompaño hasta la salida- se ofreció.

Shaka se levanta de su asiento y dando señas a Aioria para que lo siguiese hasta la salida de Virgo. Sin darse cuenta, el de Virgo tropieza y ante los rápidos reflejos de Leo, cae en sus brazos y se salva de un aterrizaje muy doloroso. Cuando vuelve a la realidad, se encuentra con los ojos saltones y brillantes, su aliento cálido y su respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo por evitar que cayese al suelo.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Se detuvo hasta que se dan cuenta de que no son los únicos presentes en la cocina, también estaba presente el caballero de Aries y novio de Shaka, Mu.

Ante esto, Shaka se reincorpora y rápidamente observa como la inercia hace efecto y el típico "No es lo que crees".

- No es lo que crees- dice Aioria saliendo de su parálisis nerviosa. Una pequeña venita brota en la frente de Mu y aprieta fuertemente los puños.

- Aioria- Shaka tomó distancia-, mejor corre.

Y fue así como tuvo inicio la persecución, entre Mu tratando de matar a Aioria y Shaka intentando detenerlo. Las palabras no se comparaban en nada con lo que el destino le tenía preparado al de Leo, probablemente pase a una mejor vida.

* * *

**Casa de Escorpio**

Tenía que admitir, ya sea en su casa o en la suya, las noches en las que se decidían a pasarla bien terminaban en mañanas de puro desgano. Tener que cumplir era su obligación como santos de Atenea aún así, el perezoso de cabellos azules volteó para quedar boca para arriba, así pudiendo observar el techo. De seguro su pareja debió haber ido al baño o tal vez a su casa, a desayunar tranquilamente en su propio domicilio. Escuchó pasos dentro de la habitación y levantó la cabeza para encontrar al de Acuario vistiendo sus ropas de entrenamiento. Sonrió.

- Creí que estabas durmiendo- dijo Camus al ver a Milo ya despierto y con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Digamos que tenía ganas de levantarme temprano hoy. No puedo creer que te hayas quedado en Escorpio.

Camus volteó para observar mejor a Milo.

_Es tan dulce en las mañanas ¿cómo se lo diré?_

- Milo…

Este se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde se encontraba el de Acuario, acarició su piel fría y con la mirada le indicó que siguiese hablando.

_Me va a matar, me va a matar_.

- Dime- susurra.

- Esta tarde…

_Soy hombre muerto. No me salvo._

- Dilo Camus…

- Hyoga e Isaak vendrán de visita.

Milo se detuvo en seco y observó a Camus, luego frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

_Estoy muerto._

- Vendrán… y se quedarán por unos días.

- Supongo que irán a Acuario…- dijo entre dientes- A todo esto, ¿no pretenderás que yo…?

- Me ayudes a cuidar de ellos, Milo, te amo con toda mi alma, ¿puedes ayudarme a cuidarlos?

- Te digo algo… odio a tus alumnos.

- Y comenzamos con lo mismo de siempre. Dame…

- ¿Buenas razones? Primero, te hacían pasar muchísimo tiempo en Siberia, segundo las veces que iba no podíamos...- hizo unos gestos- por culpa de ellos, tercero, uno te destrozó el corazón y el otro se convirtió en tu verdugo, cuarto…

- Ya entendí…

- Y no creas que olvidé lo de mami Milo…

- Eran sólo niños…

- No me haré cargo de ellos, ¿no son lo suficientemente grandecitos para cuidarse ellos solos?

- Milo, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me dejes…

- He dicho que…- Milo dio vuelta para mirar a Camus- ¿Harás lo que yo quiera?- sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Rayos! Yo y mi bocaza.

- Bien- Milo se acercó y susurró algo inaudible a los oídos de Camus.

- ¡Degenerado!

- Tú preguntaste.

- Pero no era para que abuses.

- Y sí…- repitió la acción de susurrar sólo Atenea sabe qué cosa.

- Mucho mejor, aún así, ¡degenerado!

- ¿Y bien?

Camus asintió y Milo sonrió, esa mañana iba a ser bien divertida.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

- Aún quiero saber como le haces para levantarte tan alegre- MM cogió la cafetera y se sirvió café mientras que observaba como Afrodita sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras se preparaba jugo- Te estoy hablando…

- Perdona- se sacó un mechón de pelo y siguió con su tarea de exprimir naranjas, luego puede que cocine unos huevos. No, definitivamente no, los malos hábitos de MM lo habían hecho comer muy mal en los últimos tiempos, antes no consumía café, ahora tomaba todos los días, además del desayuno súper cargado de calorías que consumía el de Cáncer, café con huevos revueltos y panceta, después jugo de naranja con pan tostado y mermelada.

Su desayuno en la época de Arles era el más saludable y nutritivo que podría consumir. Leche y cereal, frutas y un poco de jugo. Pero desde que su amigo decidió mandarse mudar a su casa por no querer lavar los platos, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

- ¿Qué harás hoy?

- Aún no lo sé- Afrodita dio por inútil el tratar de exprimir las naranjas con las manos, sería mejor si tenía una de esa máquinas que sólo tenía que meter la fruta y mágicamente salía el jugo por la parte de abajo.

- ¿No irás a seducir…?

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Alguien se ofendió?

- No me des razón para golpearte.

- ¿Por qué no te le declaras?

- ¿Quieres que te golpee?

- No veo el día en que te le declares y termines todo esto de una vez por todas.

- No es tan fácil- torció el rostro y miró a MM, ¿realmente era tan sensible como una roca?- No, no lo es, para nada.

- Entonces no pongas cara de perro abandonado, ni siquiera lo has intentado y ya te lamentas.

- Mira…

- Escúchame, tú te le declaras o juro que voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno como Hades manda.

- ¿Y cómo se le dice a esto que sufro contigo todas las mañanas?

- Iré a entrenar, que tengas un lindo día y que el almuerzo de hoy no sea nada que contenga verduras, gracias.

Afrodita se dio cuenta de que fue en vano el último comentario, dio por fin el golpear la cabeza contra la mesa y pensar que todo lo que le sucedía era el costo de sus malas acciones.

* * *

**Palacio del Patriarca**

- Tienes migas.

- ¿Dónde?

Dohko tenía por todo el labio inferior pequeñas migas de los pastelitos que Shion había traído para el desayuno junto con un poco de chocolate caliente.

- Ahí- besó su labio inferior- y ahí- su barbilla- ahí- fue recorriendo en busca de migas invisibles, a lo que simplemente el de Libra respondió con suaves suspiros.

- Te despertaste muy alegre hoy.

- ¿En serio?- Shion sonrió- No me di cuenta.

Dohko atrajo para sí el fino cuerpo de Shion y lo rodeó con sus brazos, el de Aries se dejó llevar. Sentía como latir el corazón de Libra a mil por minuto, no dudó en hacer desaparecer la bandeja en donde se encontraba todos los elementos del desayuno. Se deseaban mutuamente y la situación que comenzó por el hecho de querer limpiar las migas de los labios de Dohko terminó en puro deseo y lo harían ahí y ahora. O eso querían hasta que sintieron un pequeño ovillo de pelo castaño retorcerse y para cuando Shion levantó las sábanas para observar, se encontró con el pequeño cuerpo de Kiki.

- ¡KIKI!- Shion se siente de lo peor mientras que Dohko trataba de recuperar el aliento ante el susto, el niño que dormía en la cama tranquila y serenamente se levantó de un susto y miró a ambos, patriarca y caballero, observándolo como si fuese un bicho raro.

- Maestro…

- Kiki, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo?- se frotó los ojos- Estaba durmiendo, mi maestro Mu dijo que viniese junto a usted.

_Mu me las vas a pagar. _Pensó Shion antes de volver a mirar al niño sonriente.

- ¿Qué hace el maestro Dohko aquí?

Ahora sí que ninguno de los dos evitó palidecer ante la pregunta.

- Dohko vino... vino...

- ¡De visita!- dijo Dohko.

- Sí, eso mismo, vino de visita.

- Y así como vine, me tengo que ir- Dohko tomó todas sus ropas y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras tanto Kiki seguía sonriendo y Shion maldiciendo por lo bajo.

* * *

** El** **Coliseo.**

****Algún día le agradecería, sí, él lo haría. Estaba cansado de escuchar su mismas palabras de siempre. MM consiguó papel y lápices de colores, una rosa y como si nada, comenzó a garabatear quién sabe qué cosa. Más abajo se podía observar como se reunían los caballeros antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Milo, ¿dónde está Camus?

Milo sonrió- Decidió quedarse, no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

- Ya veo- Aioros examinó el grupo- ¿Dónde está Máscara? ¿Y Aioria y Mu?

Shaka sonrió nervioso, trató de ocultarse, la verdad, sabía poco y nada después del incidente de esa mañana.

- Tenemos que comenzar- dijo Saga mirando a todos y haciendo señas para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Afrodita jugueteaba con una de sus rosas ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así era mejor, hoy no tenía ganas para entrenar, por más que Saga y Aioros hubiesen insistido, no iría.

- No iré- sin dar mucha importancia a como la brisa matutina sacudía sus cabellos, definitivamente iba a evitar por completo el entrenamiento de hoy, además de eso, tendría que hacer un almuerzo que no contuviese verduras ¿sugerencias? Podía cocinar carne al horno y tirárselo en la cara pero el de Piscis no era así, no era bruto y sarcástico como lo era su amigo de Cáncer. Aún así se quedó pensativo ante sus palabras._ Escúchame, tú te le declaras o juro que voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno como Hades manda. _¿Era capaz de hacer algo así? Fácil, sí lo era.

Levantó la vista y observó como Aldebarán hacía una llave a Kanon y este se retorcía en el suelo aullando de dolor y Shura se mataba de la risa, más atrás Milo y Dohko jugaban más que otra cosa, Shaka estaba observando como Saga y Aioros era los únicos que mantenían un combate de los buenos.

Mientras tanto, el que estaba arriba tramando algo con papel, lápices y flores reía animadamente al haber terminado de hacer esa pequeña notita que lo cambiaría todo y a quién iba dirigido, al amor de Afrodita de Pisics. ¿Quién era el afortunado? Saga de Géminis.

La reencarnación de Pólux era el que había estado robando el aliento a Piscis desde que tan sólo era un niño y ¿cómo culparlo? El de Géminis tenía un aire encantador que atraía tanto a mujeres como a hombres (véase Afrodita de Piscis), y sí, por eso años de amistad mutua, MM ayudaría a su amigo y de qué manera, dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Algún día me lo agradecerás Dita- siendo así, dobló el papel en forma de avioncito, buscó en lugar en donde Saga y Aioros se encontraban y fijó la mirada en donde Afrodita estaba sentado- Bien, preparen, apunten... ¡FUEGO!- lanzó el avioncito y este, ya sea por la presición de MM o porque Hades lo quiso, fue a parar directamente a los pies de Saga, este a su vez sintió como aterrizaba y bajó la cabeza para observar.

Un tierno avioncito con una rosa entre una de sus alitas estaba a sus pies y le pareció la cosa más tierna que vio en su vida, lo cogió en sus manos, se disponía a abrirlo lentamente hasta que sintió lo que podía ser el pie de Aioros directo en su rostro. El de Géminis fue a parar directamente de cara al suelo.

- ¡Saga!- todos los presentes fueron a observar el incidente.

- Saga, perdona- Aioros extendió el brazo para ayudar a su amigo y levantarlo del suelo, este un tanto shockeado aún se levanto a duras penas- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí- sacudió la cabeza- Sólo necesito sentarme, estoy bien- trató de calmar al de Sagitario un tanto nervioso por el gran golpe dado al de Géminis- Iré a sentarme un rato- vio que el de Piscis estaba sentado en las graderías y fue junto a él, al menos no estaría sólo. Fue a paso decidido y mientras que caminaba, pudo observar como Afrodita seguía hundido en sus pensamientos no daba la mínima importancia a su alrededor- Piscis.

_Piscis_. Afrodita salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y observó como Saga se acercaba, no quería admitir pero sentía como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

- Ho-hola Saga- definitivamente, la presencia del gemelo mayor le ponía nervioso y daba gracias a Atenea de que este no se daba cuenta de ello.

- ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

- Claro- vio como el de Géminis se sentaba y de no ser tan observador podía jurar que Saga llevaba una rosa en las manos y un papel achicharrado. Y si, era eso mismo, vio como desdoblaba el papel y lo extendía para que las letras sean más legible.

- ¡Con un Hades!- reconoció instantáneamente la letra de MM y palideció por completo al simple hecho de que este podía haber escrito cualquier locura en él y por la rosa pudo darse cuenta de que el muy imbécil escribió la nota haciéndose pasar por él. Ahora si podía darse por muerto. Cuando iba a inventar la más descabellada excusa con tal de hacer desaparecer el papel de sus manos, Saga voltea, por unos segundo hacen contacto visual antes de que el de Géminis hablase.

- ¿Es en serio?

_¿Qué hago? ¿Hablarle? ¿Declararme? Máscara, considérate muerto._

__- Saga, yo te lo puedo explicar...

- No hay nada que explicar Afrodita-Saga bajeó la mirada un tanto incómodo- No me esperé esto.

- ¿Es verdad?

- Así es, no sé que decir, es algo muy delicado.

- Ya veo.

- Pero, me haré de valor- se levantó de su lugar-. Iré a hablar con Máscara y le diré que lo nuestro no puede ser.

- Bien... Espera... ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Así es, ¿no lo ves? Es la caligrafía de Máscara- por lo visto, Afrodita no era el único que reconocía la letra del cangrejo, había otros más- Si me disculpas, al final del entrenamiento iré a hablar con él- siendo así se levantó de su lugar y fue de nuevo al centro del Coliseo mientras tanto, Afrodita seguía paralisado en su mismo lugar con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y una tremendas ganas de matar a MM.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? En fin, gracias por haber leído y continuará en el próximo capítulo! Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿ok?

**Coliseo.**

- Afrodita ¿te encuentras bien?- Kanon picó el ojo de el doceavo guardián con una rama, este seguía petrificado con los ojos mirando a algún lugar lejano y una mosca fue a posarse sobre sus labios entreabiertos- Planeta tierra llamando a Afrodita de Piscis.

- ¿Crees que si le picamos el ojo con más fuerza reaccione?- preguntó Milo, rascándose la cabeza y observando desconcertado.

- Eso creo, déjame probar- aplicó más fuerza y de regalo recibió un buen zape en la cabeza, cortesía del caballero de Piscis.

- ¡Idiota! Eso dolió.

- Si funcionó- dijo Kanon sobándose la cabeza- ¿Y a ti qué te sucedió? Estabas más quieto que la estatua de Atenea.

- Nada- apretó los dientes-, nada. ¿Por si acaso saben a dónde ha ido Saga?

- Con que eso- Kanon rió- fue al Rodorio, ¿y para qué tú…?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Vamos Dita! Dinos, no le diremos a nadie, puedes confiar en nosotros- Afrodita volteó para ver a Milo.

- Eeehm, Milo…no eres el más apto para decir semejante cosa- dijo Kanon- pero tiene razón, no le diremos a nadie.

El de Piscis vaciló. _Les digo o no._ Mientra que la impaciencia inundaba a ambos, el de Piscis seguía deliberando. No cabía la menor duda que ambos eran de lo mas chismoso que había pero si no les decía probablemente o le sacaban de quicio hasta no poder más o inventaban cualquier cosa.

- Sólo ustedes lo saben y si me entero que alguien…

- Si, si, como digas ¡cuéntanos ya!- dijo Kanon, Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco y como si se estuviese confesando, relató la dulce/dramática/misteriosa/romántica historia de cómo se enamoró del gemelo mayor mientras que ambos espectadores observaban con atención- Y dinos, ¿quién es…?- Kanon recibió otro zape, sólo que ésta vez por parte del caballero de Escorpio- ¡Demonios Milo, eso dolió!

- De tan insensible que eres ya te le acercas a Camus ¡es Saga, zoquete!

- Perdón… espera… ¿¡SAGA!? ¿te gusta Saga?- Kanon abrió los ojos como platos- Entonces… ¿de qué me perdí?- ambos, tanto Afrodita como Milo negaron con la cabeza.

- Aún no nos has dicho qué te sucedió…

- Aaaah cierto, lo olvidé- Afrodita suspiró- Máscara…- y tan rápido como pudo, contó lo acontecido hace unos instantes- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Milo y Kanon se miraron- Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajaja- ambos cayeron al suelo por el dolor de panza que les causó reírse así, Kanon, secándose una lágrima dijo-. Y él cree que Máscara está enamorado de él…- volvieron a mirarse- Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj aja mi hermano… y que creía que no podía ser más despistado.

- Me lo dices a mí- Milo se incorporó y miró como el guardián de la doceava casa los fulminaba con la mirada- Oh oh… eso no se ve bien… ¡psss, Kanon!

- ¿Qué…?- el gemelo menor también se reincorporó- Rayos, estamos muertos.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- ¿Parece?

- Mejor corramos.

- Buena idea.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, gemelo como escorpión desaparecieron echando polvo- ¿Zeus, qué hice para merecerme esto?- dijo Afrodita sobándose las sienes- A lo mejor si…

* * *

** Casa de Acuario.**

El de Acuario se encontraba cocinando su almuerzo, hoy vendrían sus alumnos y su dulce pareja los odiaba como si fuesen los hijos que nunca quiso tener. A todo eso se sumaba que prácticamente se haría cargo de tres niños; Hyoga, Isaac y Milo. Y hablando del rey de Roma, el querido escorpión hizo su aparición triunfal, corriendo como si fuese perseguido por una manada de hienas hambrientas.

- Y a ti qué te sucede- dijo Camus con el seño fruncido.

- Salvo mi vida y ¿qué preparas?

- El almuerzo, ¿no es obvio…?- Camus escuchó un ruido en la sala y dirigió una mirada asesina a Milo- ¿a quién o a qué cosa…?- Milo sonrió- ¿qué? ¿por qué sonríes así?

- ¿Kanon se puede quedar con nosotros hasta que Afrodita haya desistido de matarnos?- el de Acuario lo miró atónito y luego puso una cara de "estás muerto".

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

- Camus, yo te amo pero… no te lo puedo contar- Acuario arqueó una ceja- y ahora que pienso… ¡KANON, VEN A COMER!- el gemelo hizo su mágica aparición; radiante y sonriente, lastimosamente, esa sonrisa se borró al ver como la mirada asesina de Camus congelaba el aire de su alrededor o eso sintió ya que la temperatura no cambió en nada ya que el de Acuario no echaría a perder su comida.

- Siéntense- dijo con el seño fruncido y pronunciando varias palabras en francés de las cuales Milo sólo entendió esas que tenían alguna que otra palabrota, se dirigió hacia el almacén de Acuario gruñendo-. Díganme que esto es penitencia por haber congelado a Hyoga en la casa de Libra, Aioria… ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA!?

- Hola Camus- Aioria sonrió-, Kanon, Milo… me escondo de Mu, dime ¿qué preparaste hoy de almuerzo?

Con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, el de Acuario agarró al de Leo y lo arrastró fuera del almacén- Vuelvo en quince minutos.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntaron.

- Me desharé de Aioria, lo dejaré con Shura, tal vez su cuñadito tenga compasión y se haga cargo de él.

- ¿Y cómo Kanon puede quedarse?- preguntó Aioria.

- Lastimosamente ya no me puedo deshacer de él, pero de ti si lo haré, sólo cargaré con uno de los dos.

- ¿Pero…?

- Ya tengo suficiente con Milo y Kanon… si te le sumas soy capaz de matarlos a los tres.

Y siendo así, el de Acuario salió de la cocina arrastrándolo consigo al de Leo (escaleras abajo y sin piedad alguna)- ¿Hasta dónde crees que aguante?- preguntó Kanon.

- Yo digo que no sobrevive a más allá de Sagitario.

- Yo también.

* * *

**Casa de Capricornio.**

El décimo guardián se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino español, sorbiendo lentamente y saboreando cada trago, cuando iba a servirse la siguiente tanda escuchó:

- ¡Auch! Camus ten piedad, no me lleves junto a Mu ¡él me mata!

- Tienes que ser hombre y afrontar tus estupideces.

- Pero yo no hice nada.

- Esa nadie te la cree.

Shura rodó los ojos y suspiró al ver entrar a su vecino cargando (más bien arrastrando) al de Leo- Sólo preguntaré una vez, ¿por qué arrastras a Aioria?

- Lo cargaría de no haberlo encontrado en mi almacén y teniendo serios problemas con Mu.

- Hum… ya veo. Suerte Aioria y si no sobrevives, le diré a Aioros que dijiste que lo querías mucho.

- ¡SHURA!

- Ya lo escuchaste, nos vemos Shura- y siendo así, el de Acuario siguió arrastrando al de Leo.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitario.**

Se encuentra temporalmente vacía ya que su dueño fue al Rodorio. Mejor para Camus, no tendría que estar explicando lo que sucedió.

* * *

**Casa de Escorpio.**

El dueño de casa se encuentra almorzando en la casa de Acuario, por favor, inténtelo más tarde.

_¿Por qué no me sorprende que esté vacía?_

* * *

**Casa de Libra.**

El antiguo maestro de los cinco picos se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente, muy concentrado. De repente escucha los ruegos de cierta persona y las palabras "alentadoras" de otra cierta persona, ante esto, el de Libra atina a gritar- CAMUS Y AIORIA, HAGAN MENOS RUIDO, HAY GENTE QUE TIENE COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER- siendo así, éste salió a recibir a sus invitados por así decirlo- ¿Por qué arrastras a Aioria?

- Tiene cita con el destino…

- ¿Con el destino? ¡CON LA MUERTE MEJOR DICHO!

- ¿Adónde lo llevas?

- A Aries…

- Ya veo- Dohko sonrió-. Sólo verás a Mu y tengo que admitir que es la cosita más dulce que he visto en toda mi vida, pasen, no tengo problema.

- ¡No! ¡Piedad! ¡Por favor!

- Vamos Aioria…- dijo Camus, siguiendo su camino escaleras abajo.

* * *

**Casa de Virgo.**

El guardián en estos momentos se encuentra en un interrogatorio, favor no molestar.

* * *

**Casa de Leo.**

El guardián está siendo arrastrado, gracias por su compresión.

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer.**

- Soy el mejor- MM se regocijaba alegremente en su lugar mientras que comía sin ningún remordimiento un rico plato de pastas, a fin de cuentas, había logrado que Saga y Afrodita estén juntos de por vida y de seguro ya estarían el alguna parte haciendo sólo Atenea sabe qué cosa-, me va a amar- siguió festejando y no se dio cuenta de que un ser de cabellos celeste lo observaba con cierto enojo y a la vez miedo por lo extremadamente loco que estaba el cuarto guardián-. ¿Quién es? Oh no, ¿esto no está bien?

- ¿Ahora recién te das cuenta? Dime… ¿¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS PENSASTE AL HACER ESO!? ¿SE TE SAFÓ LA CANICA O QUÉ?

- No me grites que hice algo lindo por ti, ¿por qué no estás besuqueándote con el bipolar?

- Primero, el bipolar se llama Saga y segundo, él cree que TÚ ESTÁS ENAMORADO ÉL.

Máscara como si nada seguía comiendo, ignorando por completo el grito de su amigo después de haber terminado su plato dijo- ¿Qué dijiste?

Y así como el de Cáncer lo dije, sin estrés alguno, Afrodita dijo- Saga cree que tú estás enamorado de él.

- Ah que bien… ¿¡qué bien!? ¿¡SAGA CREE QUÉ…?

- Y hasta que al fin reaccionaste.

- Y tú lo dices con tanta calma.

- Es la segunda vez que te lo digo y en la primera tú no me escuchaste…

- Eres tú el que ama a Saga. No yo.

Ambos se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de dos caballeros y al voltear se encontraron con Acuario y las cejas levantas sumado a el de Leo en el suelo con varios moretones y rasguños con la boca abierta.

- Lo que me faltaba…- Afrodita se sobó las sienes nuevamente- esto es el colmo, ¡es tu culpa Máscara!

- ¿Por qué mía? Tú eres el idiota que no pudo confesar su amor.

- No me llames idiota, cretino.

- No me llames cretino… afeminado.

- ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE MÁSCARA!?

- A-F-E-M-I-N-A-D-O.

- CONSIDÉRATE MUERTO.

Mientras que se peleaban, los dos espectadores se miraban desconcertados- Aioria, creo mejor te dejo aquí. ¡Suerte!- el de Acuario dio por desaparecer y dejar al dúo pelear y a Aioria como espectador.

* * *

**Casa de Aries.**

- ¡No saldrás hasta que me digas en dónde escondiste el cadáver de Aioria, Mu de Aries!- Shaka había atado a una silla al de Aries, sometiéndolo por completo, si este había asesinado al de Leo, su hermano mayor vendría por ambos y los cercenaría hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

- ¡Que no le hice nada!

- Para mí no fue nada cuando lo perseguías con la silla en manos, sonriendo como loco maniático… ¿¡Dónde está Aioria!?

- No lo sé, lo perdí de vista cuando entre en…- Mu hizo memoria antes de recordar de que lo había perdido al cruzar Capricornio por lo que en estos momentos podría estar en Acuario, Piscis o el Palacio del Patriarca- ¡Suéltame Shaka porque yo lo mato!

- ¡No lo haré!- ¿algunas vez se imaginaron al tan pacífico, tierno y adorable Shaka de Virgo gritarle a alguien tan desquisiadamente?- Buscaré a Aioria, te lo va explicar, te lo voy a explicar y luego pedirás disculpas- Mu iba a protestar cuando Shaka lo fulmina con la mirada-. Y lo harás te guste como no te guste.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Disculpen por haber tardado, tuve un castigo severe.. espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima, besos!**


End file.
